


Un-Break my Heart

by Poltergeist897



Series: Young Love, First Love [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poltergeist897/pseuds/Poltergeist897
Summary: Nero and V drifted apart after graduating University, but when they see each other again for the first time in years buried and forgotten feelings resurface.(Part 3 of V and Nero University AU only they're no longer in University anymore)





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting across from V after all these years was a very strange experience for Nero, mostly due to how different V looked now. He was undeniably V, yet… he’d changed. For starters his hair was cut much shorter now, in a style similar to Nero’s own; long on top and short on the sides. The black wavy strands that used to fall against his cheeks now resided on the top of his head. It suited him, showed more of his face and that angular bone structure, yet Nero couldn’t seem to get over how adult it made him appear.

When they’d been in university together, V had always worn dark, grungy clothing with accessories such as leather bracelets, rings and corded necklaces that complimented his edgy goth style. He only owned three pairs of shoes; his sandals that he wore as soon as summer arrived, his black DM’s that he wore as soon as winter arrived and a pair of trainers, he wore to go clubbing in. Though now he wore suits, with no accessories other than a simple leather banded watch and shiny brogues. It was bizarre, in Nero’s opinion, how much his ex had changed since he’d seen him last.

_ Ex… _

Nero hated referring to V as an ‘ex’, because they hadn’t actually broken up just… drifted apart. It had always occurred to them that Nero would be finishing university before V and that they would probably end up having a long-distance relationship. However, as it neared to Nero’s graduation it became apparent that being apart from each other wasn’t what they desired, each wanting to achieve their own separate dreams. It was decided then that on the day Nero left Red Grave University that they would no longer be considered a couple but would remain friends and stay in touch with one another.

So, on the day of Nero’s departure they had packed up his truck, shared one more kiss and hug before changing their profile settings from in a relationship to single. Nothing changed immediately other than their profile settings after that; they still messaged and faced timed each other every day, shared ‘I love you’s’ and messages more sexual in nature. Yet one day it just… stopped. Not abruptly, but gradually. Replies took longer to receive, calls started being missed, and they eventually stopped talking. Nero moved on and he assumed V did as well. He saw V’s snapchat stories where he appeared to be hanging out with Kyrie and others that Nero recognised as their classmates. He assumed that V had found himself someone new, he certainly had.

He’d met Patty at one of the Demolition Derby events; she was optimistic, perky and extremely excitable (nothing like V at all) and Nero grew to really enjoy her company. With V, their time together had been very intellectual and it was obvious that they clearly had very different interests, but with Patty, they were always on the same page. They had fun together, Patty was a good laugh and when it came to nights out, she had equal stamina to Nero. She supported him in his career as his quirky, blonde cheerleader girlfriend.

Eventually Nero had forgotten about V, the latter’s social media becoming less active and when Nero would inquire Kyrie about his wellbeing she would just shrug and say “he’s fine, just busy with work”. When Nero had heard Kyrie and V were graduating, he’d considered going to see them to celebrate, however, he’d had an event that day so wasn’t able to attend. That had been, what? Two years ago, now?

He couldn’t believe how fast time had passed since the last time he’d seen V, he still remembered how sad V had looked when he’d left, those green eyes staring softly into his own in a way that longed Nero to stay. Those green eyes weren’t soft anymore, they were cold and stern as they stared back at Nero from across the table they were sat at in the small coffee shop they had decided to meet in.

Nero had been invited by his father to come to his company’s charity event (they were on much better terms now) which he’d taken Patty to as his plus one. The event was quite dull, yet Patty enjoyed flouncing around in her brand-new frock where she raised quite a few older men’s eyebrows at the tight red dress that squeezed her curves in a seductive manner. Nero couldn’t help but chuckle at how enthusiastic she was as she drank more than her fair share of prosecco before she coaxed Nero to do the same. By the end of his fourth glass Nero decided to visit the bathroom to relieve himself, however, upon entering he was greeted by a familiar face. V was stood at the sink, washing his hands when Nero entered. He’d glanced up upon hearing Nero enter and the later instantly felt his breath stolen from him. “V?!” He half chocked, half laughed in disbelief, standing in the bathroom with his gaze fixed on the other. V smirked slightly, as he stared at Nero through his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“Nero.” He stated coolly, that deep voice causing nostalgia and adrenaline to course through Nero’s veins.

Nero could only laugh in surprise. “Shit! It is you!”

The other shrugged awkwardly, smirk still present but smile not quite reaching his eyes. “Yep.” He said simply, turning to dry his hands using a paper towel.

“W-well- How have you been?!” Nero stuttered, still taken aback by having just run into the other so randomly. “What are you even doing here? Fuck! It’s been so long!”

V released a sharp breath, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. “Well, I work here now…”

“What?” Nero gaped; he didn’t expect V to ever work in an office. “but I thought you wanted to become a poet?”

V shrugged. “It’s good money. Plus, my father needed the extra staff and it’s work experience.”

Of course, Nero had forgotten that V’s father owned the company. Still though, V had never shown any interest in ever working in an office, especially for his father. Though he supposed V’s mind could have changed in the years since he’d last seen him. V moved towards the exit of the bathroom, wishing Nero well from over his shoulder, though before he could leave Nero had proposed they meet up for coffee later that week. “You know, to catch up and stuff.”

He couldn’t quite read V’s expression yet it wasn’t one he’d associate V with being happy with the idea. Nevertheless, he agreed and they’d arranged to meet in a coffee shop later that week and Nero couldn’t help but be excited about it. He’d mentioned it to Patty, though had referred to V as an ‘old friend’ rather than his ex to avoid her becoming jealous or suspicious about his completely innocent intentions. Besides, it wasn’t a complete lie. Nero did consider V and himself as friends ever since they’d broken up, and still wanted the man in his life as such.

When V had arrived at the coffee shop, Nero had immediately gotten up to fetch the man a drink, insisting that it was his ‘treat’. V again, looked unimpressed by this yet still allowed Nero to do so. They eventually fell into a one-sided conversation, with Nero telling V all about what he’d been up to since they’d last spoken, about Patty, about his career as a Demolition Derby Driver and even about how him and his father’s relationship had improved significantly. V sat in complete silence.

He didn’t laugh, he didn’t smile and he didn’t take his gaze off Nero. His coffee sat untouched as he appeared lost in his own thoughts, the minutes ticking by as Nero continued to chatter.

Nero had noticed V’s silent and unreadable demeaner, yet didn’t comment on it. V had always been slightly shy and quiet, perhaps he was just feeling a little nervous having not seen Nero for so long. That reminded him… “Oh I brought you something!” Nero exclaimed, noticing how V’s eyes seemed to sparkle in acknowledgment as he rooted through his bag pack before pulling out a familiar box and pushing it across the table towards the other, with a sheepish grin.

He watched as V frowned upon seeing the box, his long fingers hesitantly touching the lid before he raised it to look at the familiar objects within. “Your toys.” Nero chuckled. “Figured you’d have more use for them than myself… plus I don’t think I’d feel comfortable using them with anyone else. I kinda associate them with you…”

“You could have thrown them away.” V snapped, the sharp tone sending a cold rush through Nero who was taken aback from the tone.

“Well, yea…I guess… but I suppose they have a sentimental value to me-”

Before he could finish, however, V stood up, the box of toys in his hand that he proceeded to toss in the bin. Nero could only stare in shock as V merely binned it all before he re-joined him at the table. He released a nervous laugh, though frowned towards the other as V innocently began to sip on his coffee. “Er…ok?” V again sat in silence, poker faced and eyes staring blankly back at him. “That was a little uncalled for… you could have just told me you didn’t want them-”

“You already said you couldn’t get rid of them for sentimental value.” V stated with a shrug. “I did you a favour.”

Nero’s brows furrowed at the blunt behaviour of his ex. Sure, V had always been straight talking, yet he’d never been cruel or unfriendly towards others. Yet in that moment Nero couldn’t believe how hostile V was acting towards him and what was worse was that he had no idea why. Had he said something wrong? He now regretted gifting V his old toys but it had felt like the right thing to do at the time, something for them to laugh at and remember their times together as reckless teenagers.

Yet clearly that he had been wrong.

They sat in silence after that until V wordlessly stood and left in a composed manner, not even sparing Nero a glance. Nero remained seated there for a while, replaying what had just unfolded before him in his mind. He was shocked. V had _never_ acted like that. _Never_. He thought about going after him, confronting him about his uncalled-for behaviour, but he didn’t.

V wasn’t his responsibility anymore. They weren’t lovers or boyfriends and it was clear that V definitely didn’t want to be friends. So, Nero finished his coffee and left to return home to where Patty was waiting for him, where his career was waiting for him and where he could forget and live without V for the rest of his life.

Only he didn’t forget.

He remembered.

He remembered all those times he and V had spent together, how V would smile at him or laugh uncharacteristically loudly at his jokes, the noises he’d make when Nero would take him or how V would allow him to see his tears when he was sad (V hated crying in front of others so for him to allow Nero to see him in such a pitiful state showed just how much he trusted him). For days, Nero scrolled through old photos of him and V together, surprised at how he hadn’t deleted a single one (even the explicit ones). He had even screenshotted their old conversations and he read them over and over again with a strange sense of nostalgia.

But the V he had met for coffee wasn’t the same V in Nero’s photo’s and memories. No, he was different, he treated Nero coldly. He had changed. He’d moved on and so had Nero.

But if that were the case, why did his heart ache upon knowing that V no longer loved him?


	2. Chapter 2

V knew how much of a fool he must have looked at that second, singing out of tune as he slumped over the bar with an empty shot glass in hand. It wasn’t necessarily his fault he was spurred on to sing in his drunken state, it was the radio’s for playing Toni Braxton’s ‘Un-break my Heart’. It was just too perfect for the emotions V was feeling in that moment and he’d be damned if he was going to stop now as the final chorus began.

“UN-BREAK MY HEARRRTTTT!” V sang obnoxiously. “Say you love me again! Un-do this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and out of my life-!”

“JESUS H CHRIST! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

V looked over in shock when his singing was cut off by a large old man glaring daggers at him from across the bar. He raised an eyebrow at him with an expression that read ‘what’ and the older man rolled his eyes before storming over to V to get right in his face. “Listen you little shit.” He spat. “If I hear one more fucking sound out of ya, I’m gonna break your fucking spine. Got it?!”

“But I’m sad…” V pouted at the man, childishly making the later scoff in disgust.

“And the whole bars going deaf from hearing about it!” The man jabbed an accusing finger into V’s chest causing the slighter man to lose his balance on his stool and fall to the floor with a yelp. He groaned upon landing on his back though he couldn’t help but giggle at how the room span around him, vaguely noticing how the bartender gestured for the older man to leave him alone before telling V he was calling him a cab.

V didn’t even remember how he ended up back in his apartment after that, but upon waking up in the morning, there he was. Lying, still fully dressed on his bed, Shadow pawing at his face in an attempt to wake him up so that he’d feed her. His head throbbed with a migraine V knew could only be cured with the fattiest fry up he had ever made, though the thought of leaving the safety of his bed was unbearable.

He knew he shouldn’t have gone to see Nero yesterday. Ever since he’d bumped into him in the toilets at that charity event V had felt nothing but dread upon seeing him again. It had been like getting punched in the stomach, painfully unexpected. He’d never gotten over Nero, sure, he’d been with others but it had never been the same. V just wasn’t as interested in them as he had been with Nero, the man was one in a million and V, as much as he tried, just couldn’t replace him or find an alternative and seeing him in that bathroom reminded him that although he hadn’t moved on, Nero had.

V still remembered that day, where he had taken a break in writing his dissertation to scroll through his Facebook when he saw it.

_“Nero Sparda is in a relationship with Patty Lowell.”_

A tonne of people had already liked the post, including Nico and Credo.

V felt the phone fall from his hands but he made no move to pick it back up. It shouldn’t have come as such a shock to him, he knew that. They weren’t together anymore, they hadn’t spoken in over two weeks yet V couldn’t help but feel his heart break, especially when he saw Nero had replaced the profile picture of them with one of him with Patty.

Over the next few weeks V watched in agony as Nero posted stories of him taking Patty out for a ride in his Demolition Derby Vehicle (something Nero and him used to do together), clubbing or just random selfies they’d taken as a couple. He cried every time upon seeing them, which he would scold himself after for doing. It was so stupid to feel this way; Nero and him weren’t boyfriends anymore. Nero had every right to move on just as much as he did.

So why did it hurt so much to see him with Patty?

Maybe it was because he saw how Nero would look at Patty on his stories, looks he’d once only given V.

Maybe it was jealously? Nero had found someone else whereas V was still single, he’d always been very competitive and perhaps he just didn’t like the fact that Nero had found someone before him? Yet that still didn’t explain why he spent the majority of his evenings stuffing his face full of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, crying as he listened to love songs and watched the Bridget Jones Diaries back to back. He hated these films, honestly, yet he still opted to watch them over reading Jane Austen’s ‘Pride and Prejudice’.

Why? Because he just felt like it.

Plus, he needed both his hands to eat the ice cream out of the tub which he wouldn’t be able to do if he were to read a book.

He cried continuously down the phone to his father about his heartbreak who, although was sympathetic at first, eventually told V to ‘toughen up and get over it’ and to spend the time he was wasting crying into working on his dissertation. V listened and did as his father said, finally realising that there was no point flushing his own life down the drain just because he didn’t have a future with Nero.

He passed his Master’s with flying colours though instead of pursuing his dream as a poet, he decided to go and work for his old man, his love for poetry having soured after breaking up with Nero. Cutting off his hair and buying a new wardrobe to mark his new beginning, V soon found working in his father’s company wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. He found it extremely interesting and his father also appeared to be proud of the work he was producing.

All was going well… Until he saw Nero in that fucking bathroom.

The bastard even had the audacity to appear ‘happy’ to see him.

When Nero had suggested them meeting for coffee that week V had only agreed to it out of spite- well… that’s what he wanted to tell himself. Secretly he knew the only reason he’d agreed was to fulfil the sickening desire to have Nero back in his life.

Selfish really.

For the entire meeting, V had sat in silence as he listened to Nero waffle on about everything and nothing. His mind was racing in confusion at the emotions he was feeling in that moment. Happiness upon seeing the other again after so long, anger from realising that Nero didn’t have any romantic feelings for him anymore, when he did, and sadness whenever the other mentioned Patty.

When Nero had passed V their old box of toys, as though saying that he no longer had any use for it, V snapped. This had been _theirs_. _Their_ toys. Not just _his_. _Theirs_. And the fact that Nero no longer felt the need to keep it pushed V over the edge.

Well, fine. If Nero had no use for them, then neither did he.

He tossed them into the trash without a second thought, feeling slightly satisfied upon seeing Nero’s dumbstruck face. He didn’t stay much longer after that, confident he’d made his feelings towards Nero extremely obvious as he left. Though that still didn’t stop him though from having a breakdown in his car where he sobbed for a good half an hour before he drove to the nearest bar with the intention to get as wasted as possible.

V didn’t sleep for three days after his meeting with Nero, in fear that he’d end up dreaming about the other. Every night he’d sit in front of the TV with a large bottle of coke in his hands that he’d gulp down every time he felt close to nodding off. This of course caused him to pass out suddenly whilst he was giving a presentation at work prompting his father to embarrassingly order him to go to bed, in front of his very amused colleges.

It was then that he decided to clean up his act, move on for good by finding someone else. Someone better than Nero. Someone who wouldn’t leave him for a preppy blonde Barbie wannabe.

That’s right, he was going to start dating again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …...I honestly couldn't help myself with V drunk singing love songs XD the song came on whilst I was writing this fic and I was like "....damn. shits perfect." so taaa dahhhh!!!! Will write another chapter when I figure out where I wanna go with this story ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought the right thing to do would be to tell you…” Dante explained, voice low as he spoke to his nephew who was sat quietly in front of him.

Nero didn’t say a word, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs with his head down, unable to look his uncle in the eye. Sighing, Dante pushed himself away from the wall where he had been leaning to seat himself next to the clearly distraught young man. “Look kid, you don’t have to make any decisions now I just wanted you to know-”

“Know what? That my girlfriend hit on you?” Nero snarled as he finally raised his head to glare spitefully at his uncle. “Well I really appreciate your honesty.” He spat sarcastically.

Raising a confused brow, Dante let out a nervous sigh. “I didn’t tell you to gloat it over you, kid. You’re my nephew. I care about you.”

“So much so that you’d make out that Patty’s being unfaithful to me.”

Dante laughed in disbelief at that, mouthing _‘what’_ at the other in shock. “She is!”

“No, she isn’t.” Nero growled, pouncing out his seat to stand in a threatening manner over his uncle. “I know what your like, Dante. I know how you much you love to consider yourself a _‘lady’s man_’. What’d Patty do, huh? Refuse to sleep with you so now you’re getting your revenge on her by telling me she’s being unfaithful to me? _Ha!_ Real classy there, Dante.”

“What?!” Dante scoffed, standing from his seat. “Nero I would never-!”

“Bullshit!”

Dante took a step back away from his raging nephew, concerned that if he said anything else Nero would go for his throat like a feral Pitbull.

He, honest to God, hadn’t come onto Patty, quite the opposite in fact. Patty had approached him two days ago during Nero’s Derby match (Dante had retired and was now Nero’s manager), she flirted innocently at first and Dante didn’t see an issue in indulging her slightly until she began to get ‘handsy’.

He’d laughed when she touched his chest, gently removing her hand before trying to change the subject and that’s when she pressed herself flush against his body and huskily whispered about how much she longed for his touch. He pushed her away instantly, giving her a confused and disgusted look before quickly excusing himself from her company. Dante didn’t know what to do about the situation, knowing how much it would destroy Nero if he found out. But he couldn’t just not tell him! The boy had every right to know if his girlfriend was as loyal and faithful to him as he was to her and Dante honestly thought he had done the right thing by telling Nero the truth.

Clearly, he was wrong.

No matter how many times Dante insisted that it had been Patty who had come onto him, Nero just didn’t want to believe or accept it. Eventually, Nero grew bored of hearing Dante’s explanation, calling ‘bullshit’ once again before storming out with a promise that if he ever saw Dante with Patty again, he’d make Dante sorry he ever laid eyes on her and Dante sure as Hell wasn’t going to make him prove it.

It hurt knowing that Nero would rather choose some daft girl over blood, but Dante gave him the benefit of the doubt (‘young love and all that’ he thought spitefully). He of course saw Nero every week at the Demolition Derby though they rarely spoke and if they did it was for business matters only. Patty, of course, came to the matches as well, cheery as ever, seemingly unaware of the conflict she’d caused. She approached Dante continuously, though the older man always excused himself from her presence in case Nero saw and got the wrong idea.

If he was being honest, Dante missed Nero’s ex, V.

V, who although was involved in the pool incident that had left Vergil in one of the worst tempers Dante had ever witnessed, had never caused conflict between them as a family. He’d never forced a wedge in-between Nero with his friends/ family and Dante had honestly loved it when V had been around. The boy was polite and respected his rules of Nero not being allowed in his bedroom at night whilst they stayed over (even if Nero didn’t). He was intelligent as well and Dante could appreciate a man who enjoyed Beethoven and poetry.

Patty, however, was slightly dim. It wasn’t a bad thing and at first Dante had found it a rather sweet quality of hers, but as time went on her lack of intelligence became less cute and more obnoxiously dumb. Sure, she was positive and optimistic but it was like having an excited puppy around that constantly needed attention, entertainment and assistance with everything. It was as though the girl had never once lived independently in her life and it was a frustrating fact that she needed to be hand held through everything. She also giggled none stop to the point where Dante had once thought a crazed clown had broken into his trailer at night only to find out that the culprit he had almost shot his rifle at was none other than Patty.

Another plus of V was that the boy had never hit on Dante. He could admit that V was attractive and naturally seductive but it seemed the goth only ever had eyes for Nero, staring at him constantly as though the later was the most precious gem in the world. Dante had found it creepy at first, though it soon became clear that V obviously just adored Nero and, well, Dante supposed he couldn’t ask for anything more than for his nephew to find someone who loved and cared about him.

Dante often wondered what had happened to V. When he’d heard they were no longer a couple he’d been extremely disappointed, especially when Nero had turned up with just another preppy, ordinary, blonde girl on his arm. It just felt like such a down grade to Dante. V was interesting, in appearance and personality and, although quiet in nature, Dante soon discovered that the boy had a very playful side to him also that he’d often indulge Dante in with his intellectual jokes. If anything, V had been the full package. A _perfect_ partner for Nero.

They contrasted so well together, like ying and yang. Their strengths and weaknesses complimented each other impeccably and, like a puzzle, they fitted together splendidly. It was official; Dante was a Vero shipper and, no matter how hard he’d tried, he just couldn’t get on board with Natty/ Pero, especially now that Patty had made a pass at him and caused Nero to turn on him.

No, Dante was fully prepared to go down with this Vero ship as long as it meant Patty was out of the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

V flinched as Urizen thrusted aggressively into him.

They’d done it three times now but V still couldn’t get used to the man’s size. It would appear that size did matter and, in this case, bigger was not better. The man’s cock was large, too large for V to enjoy. Urizen’s technique wasn’t the gentlest either and he hadn’t given V the time to fully adjust and prepare for such rough treatment.

Urizen was the man V was currently seeing, though after tonight V was certain he wouldn’t be arranging to see him again. Since seeing Nero in that coffee shop, V had made it his mission to find himself a new partner and so far, all his attempts had been unsuccessful.

V had tried older men (though he’d become rather disgusted upon learning they were older than his father), younger men (V was only 24 himself meaning that most the men he dated were only younger by a few years which hardly made a difference) and even attempted being a top every once in a while, yet always ended up submitting by the end of the night no matter how dominant he’d tried to act throughout the date.

Urizen was nice enough; though V did have a few issues with his personality. He didn’t like how obnoxious Urizen was. The man acted so entitled and the level of arrogance caused V’s stomach to clench in agonising annoyance. Not only that, but the man could talk. For hours. About only himself. V doubted that Urizen even knew anything about him, he couldn’t remember the man even asking him his name.

It was clear that Urizen was a very accomplished man but V found him extremely dull. It didn’t help that the man also had a bad habit of praising himself during sex, telling himself that he ‘was the all-powerful king’ and that he was ‘the greatest’. It made V extremely uncomfortable and he was grateful that the other had insisted on doing V from behind otherwise V was certain he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face if he had to watch Urizen motivate himself with anecdotes whilst they fucked.

When he felt the other finally climax V wasted no time in redressing before stating firmly that he wouldn’t be seeing the later again. Urizen had looked confused, asking what he’d done wrong though V was already out the door by the time the man had snapped out of his shock. V did feel bad for not giving an explanation, though he didn’t feel he needed to. It was never going to work out between them and V didn’t feel like wasting either his or the other man’s time any more than he already had done.

It still didn’t help the fact that he was still single and unable to get over Nero, though.

V sighed in frustration as he downed the last few drops of his drink. If he wasn’t careful, he would end up becoming so obsessed with Nero that he’d never be able to move on from him, perhaps even becoming a stalker that Nero would eventually have to get a restraining order against. He briefly considered therapy, though suspected they’d just tell him to be patient and in a few years, he’d eventually find someone new and forget all about his ex. But how much longer could it take? It had been years since they’d broken up, surely, he should be over it by now.

He honestly felt stupid for allowing Nero to have such an affect on him but he just couldn’t help it. He knew he loved Nero, missed the other man’s presence, his touch, his lips… No. Enough.

“V, you need to pace yourself…” Kyrie said besides him. “You’ll be wasted before nine if you keep this up.”

During their masters, V and Kyrie had become close friends, even moving in together as housemates. Kyrie had supported V through his and Nero’s breakup, keeping him on track with his work and offering comfort in the form of ice cream and warm hugs whenever he was sad. 

V didn’t even have to think twice about calling her after he’d left Urizen’s, asking her to join him at a local club to help him “drink his sorrows away”. She had agreed, of course, like the good friend she was, not even questioning V about the sudden invitation. She was there within five minutes of having gotten the phone call, ordering them a round of shots before sitting beside V and wrapping an arm around him.

“I _can’t_ get over him, Kyrie…” V whined, placing his heads on his arms as he leant on the sticky table in front of him. “It’s hopeless to even try…” He heard Kyrie sigh before she gently rubbed circles on his back.

“You have to, V.” She stated firmly, though her voice was still soft. “It’s been years since you two broke up! You need to move on. You’ll only hurt yourself more if you don’t…”

Grumbling in agreement V rotated his shot glass, watching as a tiny drop of vodka rolled around the circumference hypnotically. Shutting his eyes in frustration V groaned. “I can’t.” He sat up in his seat, moving so that he was level with Kyrie who stared back at him in worry. “Every time I’m with someone all I can think about is how they’re nothing like Nero! And I hate it! I hate comparing everyone to him!”

“Then don’t-”

“Its easier said than done, Kyrie.” V pouted, slouching in his seat. “I just want to find someone who I can allow myself to love as much as I loved him…”

Kyrie bit her lip, sighing in defeat as she clearly didn’t know what to say to convince V to forget about Nero. Instead, she glanced around the empty bar, taking note of the very few occupants drinking on a weekday, including a group of younger men seated at the bar seemingly on a stag do. She considered dragging V over to them to flirt yet decided against it to avoid causing drama if the men were straight or homophobic.

Her ears picked up a familiar tune, however, and she was suddenly struck with an idea. Turning to her still depressed friend, she threw him a grin before nodding towards the dancefloor in a gesture that meant “come on”.

V raised his eyebrows in confusion until he too heard the song. He released a breathless laugh upon realising it was Kyrie's favourite song before shaking his head in protest. No, he didn’t feel like dancing tonight, though he knew that Kyrie wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Still grinning, Kyrie grasped V’s hand and dragged him onto the dancefloor ignoring the others reluctant protests. They were the only ones on the dancefloor and V felt extremely self-conscious when all the other occupants of the bar turned to watch the young couple take to the floor.

Kyrie, of course, couldn’t have cared less if anyone was watching, Dad dancing to her hearts content as she lip synced the words. _“ooooh baby, do you know what that’s worth?_” She mouthed, pointing towards V to address him as she continued to perform her best disco moves. _“Oh, heaven is a place on earth!”_

V couldn’t help but laugh, nodding his head to the beat as Kyrie took hold of both his hands and began to move them in sync with her own. It was just like her to do this; when they were in university together, she always pulled V to the dancefloor, taking his hands into her own to dance with him. She did this in an attempt to get her more conservative friend to loosen up and she always succeeded. Tonight, was no different; even in his pitiful, sad state V couldn’t help but dance along side her.

He’d always joked that she had an infectious, optimistic attitude, like a ‘ray of sunshine’ he’d heard someone call her once. Another had said she had a ‘heart of gold’ and V couldn’t agree more. She was undoubtfully a beautiful person inside and out, perfect for the occupation of a nurse and deserving of only the best. Kyrie had gotten him through some rough patches in his life and he always tried to do the same with her (even if his social skills were lacking), which she greatly appreciated.

Eventually, V found them spinning in circles around each other, mouthing the lyrics to each other as though they were the only two in the room in that moment. If he could, V would have wished he could stay on the dancefloor with Kyrie forever, though reality had decided to kick in at that exact moment and suddenly V felt his hip starting to act up.

Noticing her friends slowing pace, Kyrie steered them back to the table still giggling like naughty school children as V plopped himself down on his chair, ungracefully. Kyrie excused herself to go to the toilet, throwing V a cheeky dance move when she walked across the dancefloor again. V only laughed at her silliness though it was completely welcome and had worked in distracting him, even if only for a second.

Glancing around the bar once again, V soon found his eyes falling on a familiar face in the group of men, causing his eyebrow to raise in curiosity.

_Patty._

The blonde had her arms and body pressed against a man V was 100% sure wasn’t Nero. For starters; he had brown hair and had a physique that was slightly taller and thinner than Nero’s. V felt his eye twitch when he saw Patty twist around in the man’s arms to gaze into their eyes lovingly before cupping his cheek and standing on her tip toes to press a messy kiss to the man’s lips.

V swallowed as he watched her practically eat the mans face, feeling the corners of his lips curve upwards into a sinister smile. He knew it was petty, but feeling particularly spiteful that night and buzzing under the influence of alcohol, V soon found himself recording Patty’s actions on his phone grinning maliciously as he captured everything. Since being with Nero, V had changed his mobile number and knew well enough that the other hadn’t, meaning that he could send the video anonymously.

He didn’t even hesitate to hit send, feeling triumphant when he watched the icon change from being ‘sent’ to ‘read’. V bit the nail of his thumb to suppress his laughter as he saw that Nero was typing before receiving a text that read _“WTF”_ and another a second later that read _“Who the fuck is this?!”_.

His phone started to buzz but he paid it no mind, turning it off and tucking it back into his jean pocket as he saw Kyrie re-approach the table. V didn’t say a word about what he’d just witnessed or done, smiling innocently as him and Kyrie continued their casual chatter. His sudden change in behaviour caused Kyrie to suspiciously ask if he ok, to which he nodded eagerly with an honestly happy smile. “I’m fine, Kyrie.” V chuckled with a shrug. “If anything, I feel great. _Really_ great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V's being vengeful... and I just had to make Belinda Carlisle's 'Heaven is a place on earth' Kyrie's favourite song! XD And yeahhh she definitely Dad dances ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Nero bit the inside of his cheek as he heard Patty’s car pull up onto their driveway, swallowing the lump in his throat as he thought about how he was going to approach the situation.

Glancing from where he was sat on the coach, Nero took in every little detail of the living room he and Patty had decorated together. The framed photographs of them hung on the wall and mantle piece, the arm chair that Patty had ‘ooed’ and ‘awed’ about in the store until Nero had just bought it for her (remembering how overjoyed she’d become when he’d presented it to her), the curtains and cushions they had put so much thought into to ensure they matched the rooms colour scheme perfectly.

_He’d just been sent a video of Patty making out with another man._

Who sent the video; he didn’t care.

His girlfriend of two years, who he was renting a house with and loved dearly, had just _cheated_ on him. He cursed under his breathe upon remembering that Dante had accused Patty of coming onto him not long ago and Nero had stupidly brushed off his claims.

He felt like such an idiot for not seeing the red flags sooner. The late-night outings with ‘friends’ Nero had never met in person, the constant excuses about her working late at the restaurant and having ‘family emergencies that would keep her away for hours only for her to return and claim it was just a ‘false alarm’. What was worse was the small ray of hope he had that it was all just a big misunderstanding; maybe the man in the video was an old friend? Maybe Patty was comforting him after he’d told her some bad news? Maybe he was even a relative?

Though he knew it was pointless; no matter the excuse Patty gave Nero it couldn’t take away the fact that she’d still tongued the guy. And even if she did have a reasonable explanation for kissing the man (which he doubted) then why had she flirted with Dante? What reason could she possibly have to come onto his uncle?

The front door opened and Patty bounced in, humming the same song that Nero recognised as the one that had been playing in the background of the video, causing him to grimace. He stayed where he was sat, staring at the wall ahead in an attempt to hold in the rising temper that he knew who burst as soon as he laid eyes on his cheating girlfriend.

“Nero?”

Nero flinched after hearing her bubbly tone, refusing to tear his gaze away from the wall even as he heard Patty come into the living room and plop herself down besides him. “What are you doing up so late, baby?” She giggled, running her hand through his short white hair in a comforting fashion.

Scrunching his eyes up tightly, Nero took in a sharp breath at the contact causing Patty’s hand to flinch slightly in surprise. “Nero?” She asked cautiously. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Without responding, Nero pressed play on the video on his phone, tossing it onto the coffee table in front of them so that they could both see the screen (not that he wanted to watch it again). Patty gasped in horror though Nero still refused to look at her, his eyes glued to the phone screen. They watched the remaining minutes in silence except for Patty’s occasional sniffing, indicating that she was crying.

“N-Nero…!” She hiccupped. “Nero I-”

A loud sob tore from her throat and Nero saw out of the corner of his eye that she had hunched her body over till her head and torso rested atop of her thighs, trembling. She stayed like that for awhile, sobbing and whimpering as though she had been the one cheated on.

“Nero-!” Patty cried, finally lifting her head off her thighs to look at her still silent boyfriend, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. “Nero… Nero, please, _please,_ look at me…please, Nero…”

Nero shook his head, closing his eyes as he released a frustrated sigh. _“Why.”_

Cocking her head to one side, Patty leant closer as though she had misheard. “What-?”

“_Why_.” Nero snarled. “Why did you kiss him.”

Patty audibly gulped besides him, winging her hands together as she contemplated her answer causing Nero to lose his patience. “Why?!” He growled, turning his head to look her dead in the eye. “Why did you do it, Patty?! Why did you kiss him-!”

“I-I don’t know!” She gasped, shaking as she choked out another sob. “I don’t know! _I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know_…!” Patty groaned, covering her crying face with both her hands as though she was trying to hide away from the world.

“Well, there has to be a reason!” Nero hissed, shaking his head in disbelief at the fact Patty was trying to play stupid. “Was he too attractive for you to resist?! Do you want to be with him?! Do you not love me-?!”

“_What?!_ No, Nero! I love you! I love you so much, baby!”

“Well, clearly you don’t.” He snapped. “If you loved me, you’d never have kissed him.”

“Nero I- I was drunk!”

“You drove home perfectly fine, Patty.”

“It was just a spur of the moment thing-! It won’t happen again, I promise! He’s just an old friend-!”

“Oh yeah?” Nero laughed sarcastically. “What about Dante?”

Patty blinked in confusion. “Dante-?”

“Yeah. Dante. The same Dante you came on to not too long ago.”

Nero didn’t miss the way Patty’s eyes widened slightly in realisation, biting her lip in worry. “I never… I would never come onto your uncle, Nero!” She laughed nervously with a shrug. “Besides he’s like, what? 50? Come on! I would never!”

“You’re lying.”

Patty flinched when she heard Nero’s sinister tone, though she remained seated. “I’m not lying, Nero-”

“How many others have there been?” Nero stood, pacing the room in frustration. Turning to glare when Patty she didn’t answer. “Huh?! How many others have there been, Patty?!”

Patty remained silent, her tears still flowing freely down her face though she made no attempt to wipe them away. She opened her mouth though only released a strained croak before she slammed her mouth back shut to release a shaky breath. “I-I-” Patty trembled, sighing in frustration as she hung her head. “I-I don’t remember…”

That’s all Nero needed to hear.

She couldn’t even remember the amount of men she’d cheated on him with and that was enough for Nero to turn on his heel, grab his car keys, phone and wallet before leaving, slamming the door behind him so hard that the entire house shook. Patty ran out a few seconds later in alarm, looking breathless and devastated, though Nero had already pulled out the driveway and sped down the road, ignoring the wetness on his cheeks and the pain in his heart that told him to turn around and go back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting yall know... Shit's about to get real sad.


	6. Chapter 6

“_Sooooo_… You and Patty are…?”

“Back together.” Nero stated firmly, stirring the sugar he’d just poured into his coffee before taking a sip. He hissed slightly as the hot liquid burnt the tip of his tongue, smacking his lips together as he assessed the taste in an attempt to guess whether it was sweet enough. “Why?”

Credo raised an eyebrow at his friend from where he sat across the tab;e, clearly taken aback by Nero’s answer. “Well…” He shrugged hesitantly. “I just suspected that after-”

“Well, I think that’s great.” Nico interjected with a grin. “I knew you guys could work things out.”

Humming in response, Nero again took another sip from his coffee in deep thought. He honestly hadn’t thought Patty and him would end up back together, having promised himself that he’d never return to her side. Though after a week of receiving endless phone calls and texts from her, Nero had eventually relented and agreed to talk to her face to face.

They talked for hours and hours, yelling and crying at each other in anger and sadness, but it had been worth it in the end. Crying turned to laughter and anger morphed into happiness as they suddenly found themselves in each other’s arms once again. Nero moved back into their house and they picked up right from where they had left off as though nothing had ever happened.

Only Nero couldn’t completely rid himself of the distrust he felt towards his girlfriend whenever she received a text from a contact he didn’t recognise or when she went out for a ‘girls’ night’. He knew his place though; Nero couldn’t just demand access to her phone or refuse to let her go see her friends. He knew that for their relationship to work, he had to trust her.

There was still the mystery of who had sent the video, Nero not recognising the phone number or hearing anything else from the mystery sender. How they even got his phone number in the first place or what even their relation to the couple was, Nero didn’t know, but he was determined to find out.

Fishing out his mobile he slid it across the table to allow his friends to see. “Recognise the phone number?” He asked.

Nico pursed out her lips, blowing out air in a comedic manner before shrugging. “Nope. Not a clue.” She said honestly as she leant back in her seat casually. Credo, however, remained where he was, staring at the phone number with a deep frown. Slowly he took out his own mobile, scanning through his contacts before he froze.

Blinking, Nero looked from Credo’s phone to his friends face in confusion. “What? Do you know who it is?”

Credo nodded.

“_Well?_” Nero snapped, the suspense of finding out the identity of the mystery sender killing him. “Who is it?”

“It’s V.”

Both Nico and Nero froze upon hearing Credo’s words, both leaning forward to see Credo’s phone as he laid it besides Nero’s, the screens showing two identical phone numbers, only, on Credo’s phone, the contact was labelled ‘V’.

“_V?_” Nico sputtered, in disgust. “W-why- WHAT?! Why would that son of a bitch-!”

Nero shot out of his seat, grabbing his phone as he scrambled out the coffee shop in a rage, ignoring his friends who called after him in concern.

He was furious.

V.

His ex-boyfriend, V, had sent the video.

V had tried to destroy his relationship with Patty.

That sneaky, little-!

Breaking his car rather abruptly outside the building he knew V worked in, Nero sent a quick text to the no longer anonymous number exposing their identity, watching as the icon went from ‘sent’ to ‘seen’ before he hit call.

V picked up immediately, though remained silent as Nero growled his name down the phone. “V? V is that you?”

For a moment there was nothing but silence until Nero heard a shaky sigh and a timid “yes”.

“Get your ass down here right _now_.” Nero demanded, voice growling animalistically. “We need to talk.”

For a minute or two after their call, Nero suspected V wouldn’t come, deciding to remain in the safety of the building he worked in, guarded by security that wouldn’t let Nero through even if he used force. Eventually, though Nero caught the familiar sight of his ex through the pane glass windows, walking with a familiar limp and becoming instantly paler upon seeing Nero stood waiting outside for him.

V paused before existing the building, staring at Nero with a worried expression, brows knitted together and green eyes wide. Nero remained composed; arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the man who’d just tried to destroy his relationship with Patty. Even so, Nero couldn’t help but feel his heart clench as they held eye contact, memories of their time together flooding his mind and reminding him of the love they had once shared.

The other had always been beautifully perfect to Nero, exquisite in both personality and appearance. Though he reminded himself that the V stood before him today wasn’t the one he’d been intimate with. No, V had changed and not for the better. His boyfriend, no matter how frustrated he’d become, had never once tried to hurt him, emotionally or physically. But the man before him, had.

He’d deliberately sent that video with the intention to tear Nero and Patty apart, knowing full well that he’d sent it anonymously like the coward he was. With a growl, Nero stalked towards the other as soon as he stepped out the safety of the building, grasping him firmly by the wrist before dragging him to a secluded alleyway nearby.

V didn’t even fight back as he was roughly pulled along, though struggled to keep up with Nero’s pace as his limp caused him to stumble every few steps. As soon as they were hidden from public view, Nero grasped V by the neck and shoved him into the wall, causing the other to yelp as his head collided with the brick.

“You sent that fucking video.” Nero sneered in anger, watching as the other gulped, green eyes darting to the entrance of the alley as though hoping someone might pass by and interfere.

“Nero I’m sorry- “

“No, don’t fucking apologise!” He spat, tightening his hold on the others throat slightly. “You sent that video to break me and Patty up and I wanna know who the fuck you think you are to do so!”

V blinked, green eyes watering slightly and Nero could feel how quick his pulse was becoming under his thumb, like how it would back in university when V had panic attacks. “I just… I thought it would help-”

“No, you didn’t, V.” Nero scoffed. “I know you. If you were trying to help me you would have approached me in person and told me face to face. Not sent me an anonymous video message.”

With a shaky breath, V again looked more frantically towards the entrance of the alley, biting his lip and whining when he still saw no passers-by. “It wasn’t like that-”

V yelped as his throat was yet again squeezed, Nero’s knuckles turning white as he tightened his hold on the slighter man. “You fucking know it was, Vitale.”

Tears spilt from V’s eyes then upon hearing Nero use his full name, looking at the other as though he had just destroyed him. Hanging his head, he released a shaky pained breath, bringing his hands up to run through his dark hair in an attempt to calm himself down and wipe away his tears. “I did it to hurt you…”

Nero frowned, not having expected that as V’s answer. “_Why._” He growled out darkly.

A hitched sob tore through V’s slight form and he shakenly rose his head to meet the others angry glare. “Because… because I was jealous of you…”

Nero blinked, the shock of V’s words causing him to soften his hold on V’s throat slightly. He had always known V was competitive but Nero had always found the other had been more in competition with himself more so than with anyone else. V had been envious of others, yes, but always seemed grateful for what he had. For V to now admit he was jealous, and of Nero, was beyond perplexing.

Noticing, the others confusion V sighed in frustration. “When we- When we broke up, I wasn’t ready to let you go. I kept thinking we’d somehow just end up back together!” He laughed sadly. “But we didn’t. We went from lovers to friends and then just- nothing! We didn’t even say goodbye! You just disappeared from my life and you did mine! As though those years spent together had never happened! And you moved on, found someone else! But I- I didn’t. I _still_ haven’t!” V breathed. “I’m still in love with you Nero…”

Releasing his grip Nero stumbled back in shock, mouth falling open as he stared at V in disbelief. “W-what?!”

“I still love you.” V stated firmly, eyes pleading as he stepped towards Nero. “This whole- I sent the video to get revenge… You broke my heart when you moved on… and after meeting you again and seeing how happy you were with Patty… as though ‘we’ had never happened… I wanted to hurt you… I wanted you to feel how I feel.”

“You…” Nero squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his hands over his face in bewilderment at what he was hearing. “So, what? You love me but you want to hurt me? Are you_ insane_?!”

“N-no!” V insisted, with wide eyes. “It sounds fucked up; I know it does! But- I didn’t-!”

“Didn’t _what_?!” snapped Nero. “You didn’t what?! Mean to hurt me?! Involve yourself in my life and manipulate it so that I’d break up with my girlfriend and come crawling back to you?!”

“Nero…!”

“No! You don’t get to choose who I’m with! You don’t get an input! My God, V! If I’d known you’d become so fucked in the head I would have never gone for that coffee with you those couple of weeks ago! You’re insane! This is insane!” Nero sneered, feeling no symphony as he watched the other start to sob uncontrollably. “Don’t ever, ever, come near me again. I want nothing to do with you. Consider this your goodbye.”

“No- Nero please!” V reached out and attempted to grasp Nero’s hand. “Please- I know I shouldn’t have done it and I’m so sorry!”

As V’s slight hands grasped Nero’s own, but was quickly shoved away. Nero winced as the man fell back into the wall with more force than he’d intended to when he had pushed him.

When he was sure V wasn’t injured (the later managing to pull himself back up onto trembling legs) Nero exited the alleyway, glancing over his shoulder to see the other leaning against the wall with his head hung low. He wasn’t crying, not out loud anyway and Nero doubted he’d ever be given the honour again of seeing V look so vulnerable. Nero bit his lip as he watched the man he once loved and tried to ignore the temptation to return to him and forgive him. No, he couldn’t forgive V for what he’d done, not matter how strong his feelings were towards him.

Nero had Patty now.

And he loved V- Patty!

He loved Patty.

V was his ex.

He didn’t love-…

With a frustrated sigh Nero managed to pull himself away, refusing to turn back as he removed himself from the scene. He tried to ignore the questions running through his head, wondering whether the other would be ok or if he’d hurt him when he’d pushed him into the wall. Worst of all he wondered if he would ever see V again and although he’d promised himself that they wouldn’t, he couldn’t help but long that they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I apologise for the late update... I was considering changing this chapter but decided to leave it as it is... Still not sure though... may delete later.


	7. Chapter 7

V had been certain that he’d never get over what happened between Nero and him, sure that the other would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life (as dramatic as it sounds). However, a few days after the incident in the alleyway, V had been surprised when he found Kyrie knocking at his apartment door and crying hysterically.

“I’m getting evicted.” She managed to explain after V had led her into his living room and sat her down on the sofa. “I’ve got until the end of this month to move out.”

Turns out, Kyrie may have seemed positive and calm on the outside, but her life was anything but. Working as a nurse, although a fulfilling job, wasn’t enough to pay her bills and especially her rent. She had been living in a house close to the hospital she worked at, since she didn’t have a car to drive her there, and, although the location was perfect, the rent was more than she could afford. It’d been fine when she had been living with two other housemates, the bills split between them. However, since they’d moved out Kyrie could no longer afford to live there and her landlord had gotten tired of her postponing rent.

V wanted to be mad at the landlord for evicting his friend, a person he considered too good for this world. However, he understood the man’s reason, it wasn’t fair for him to lose money on a property the tenant wasn’t able to afford and, in a way, V was madder at Kyrie for not telling him sooner as he could have done something to help.

“Kyrie…” V groaned, running his hands down his face. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you. Leant you the money-”

“Oh no, V! I would never!” She quickly stated, shaking her head wide eyed. “It wouldn’t be fair on me to ask you to do such a thing!”

V sighed in frustration, wishing she _had_ just asked. “Have you told Credo? Your parents? They could lend you the money-”

“No…” She mumbled. “My family always thought I wouldn’t be able to handle living on my own...” She laughed sadly with a shrug. “I don’t want to prove them right.”

“Well if you don’t tell them then where are you going to live when you get evicted?” V snapped, loosing patients for his friend’s naïve stupidity. “How are you going to move all your stuff out when you don’t even have a car-”?

“I don’t know, V!” Kyrie sobbed. “I don’t know what to do! I don’t know who to turn to or where to go! I don’t know what I’m going to do! It’s all such a mess!”

Kyrie continued to sob on the sofa and V couldn’t help but remember all those times where their positions had been switched, with V coming to her in tears and Kyrie comforting him. He realised just how much he owed her, how she had always been there for him when he needed, how much of an amazing friend she was and now was the time he needed to repay her.

“Ok…” He whispered. “Here’s what we’re going to do.”

Kyrie looked up at him with glassy eyes, a few tears escaping as she hopelessly looked towards the other. “I’m going to drive us to your house, we’re going to pack your things and bring it all here where you will live until we find you somewhere cheaper and in the right location, ok? Until then I will drive you to and from work and I’ll pay off the debt you owe to your landlord.” V explained calmly, already standing to collect his car keys and grab a jacket, ignoring the way Kyrie was gaping at him in shock.

“Y-you…?” She gasped. “V do you mean that-? Would you really-? Gosh! I don’t know what to say! I can’t possibly allow you to do all that-!”

“You can and you will.” V stated, already heading towards the door. Opening it calmly he looked back towards Kyrie who was still sat gaping at him from the sofa and raised an eyebrow. “Are you coming?”

Kyrie continued to argue the entire journey to her house that V shouldn’t do all this just for her and, although V refused to hear it, they eventually compromised on Kyrie living with him and allowing herself to be driven to work but she would pay off her debt herself. After managing to sort through the mountain of crap, that was Kyrie’s belongings (most of which V convinced her to sell or give to charity), they finally packed her stuff into V’s car and began their journey back to his apartment.

“Thank you, V…” Kyrie whispered on the car ride back home, causing V to glance towards her in confusion briefly before focussing back on the road. “For all of this… I’m really grateful.”

V scoffed, keeping his eyes on the road to avoid allowing her to see just how much her words really meant to him. “I’m sure if you’d gone to any other of your friends, they’d do the same.”

Kyrie released an amused sigh before shrugging. “I didn’t want to go to any of them…” she stated with a warm smile. “I wanted to go to my best friend.”

The comment shouldn’t have made V’s smirk falter, but it did, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt that shot through him after she said it. He truly didn’t feel like a ‘good friend’, especially to Kyrie. Although he could admit that Kyrie was his best friend or the friend he would turn to if he was ever in any trouble, he hadn’t expected her to feel the same way. Their friendship had always been very one sided, with Kyrie assisting V and the later never quite returning said assistance. He knew Kyrie had other friends as well so had expected her to choose one of them to be her best friend over him, one of which being her childhood friend, Nero. “I didn’t think you’d still want to be my friend… after what I did.” He muttered spitefully. The spite wasn’t aimed towards Kyrie but rather at himself due to still feeling guilty about the situation between Nero and him.

“Well…” Kyrie shrugged, smile never leaving her face. “I will admit that what you did to Nero was shitty-” V hummed in agreement. “-_But!_ I know you, V… I understand why you did it. Was it stupid? Yes. Was it childish? Yes. But you’re human…” she sighed. “We all do stupid, childish things sometimes. And Nero didn’t handle the situation well either!” Kyrie pointed out, referring to the way Nero had left significant bruises around V’s neck, some of which were still visible. “I know you’re sorry… and that’s all that matters.”

V released a harsh laugh before rolling his eyes. “Credo and Nico wouldn’t agree.”

It was no secret that after the two had found out what V had done that the two had blocked him on social media and they weren’t the only ones. Most of Nero and his friends from university had also cut V off completely, choosing to side with Nero. V hadn’t been too upset over that, knowing that the majority of their friends were closer to Nero than him, but it had still been distressing to see how many friends and followers he’d lost in only a matter of hours.

“Well, Credo, Nico and Nero are very similar in personality.” Kyrie explained, talking to V in a tone that reminded him of a mother speaking to a child. “They often see things in black and white. If you do something bad, then you’re bad. Do something good, you’re good. They’re loyal, yes, but that can have its faults. If you betray their trust, they don’t find it easy to forgive and forget. They’re stubborn and once they’ve made a decision about a person’s character, it’s difficult to change their opinion.” She paused for a moment as she considered what to say next. “I’ve always found me and you quite similar.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” V muttered sceptically as he continued to drive, grip tightening on the steering wheel slightly in anxiety. He had always found him and Kyrie to be polar opposites; Kyrie was always kind, optimistic and social and V… V was _V_. He was nothing like Kyrie with her sunny disposition and joyous outlook on life.

“I think we’re more alike than you think.” Kyrie said with a grin. “We don’t like to see others as just good or evil… people aren’t as simple as that… you’re not as simple as that… and maybe Nero will realize that one day. I hope he does.”

V hadn’t realized how tense he’d become till he had to yank his hand off the steering wheel to shift gear. He released a shaky a sigh before raising his hand up to wipe away a tear on his cheek he hadn’t realised had escaped. When Kyrie placed her hand on his he allowed himself to grasp onto hers, allowing himself to cry silently as Kyrie rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

It was strange to V how by just having another human being living with him had improved his mood, once believing that all he needed was his three pets to keep him company. However, having Kyrie in his apartment felt like it had when they were back in university; drinking every Friday night together in celebration of getting to the end of the week, watching TV and cooking together and every time V drove Kyrie to work they would often find themselves singing way too enthusiastically along with the radio.

Eventually the plan for Kyrie to find her own place was forgotten and although Credo (who had found out about his sisters living arrangements) didn’t approve of his little sister living with V, Kyrie simply stood her ground and explained that she wasn’t going to move out until it became an inconvenience for V.

It had become a concern to V when Kyrie had told him that she had a boyfriend, worried that the man she was seeing wasn’t going to be good enough for his sweet friend and end up hurting her. However, after meeting the man, David, V’s worries quickly deceased.

David was just as sweet and optimistic as Kyrie, having a passion for crochet and botanicals. He took a great liking to V’s pets, often going straight to Shadow as soon as he was invited in to pull her into his arms and coo lovingly whilst petting her. V didn’t specifically remember when David started to live with them but he’d only realized it when David had gifted him with his very own black handmade crocheted blanket, that V had looked at his apartment and to his horror found his once minimalistic interior now cluttered with knitted goods and cacti.

He admitted he did feel like a third wheel at times, but it never upset him as it was clear that David and Kyrie still thought of V as both of their best friend and the “best third wheel a couple could ever have”. They paid their share of the bills, cleaned and David cooked for them all, feeding them delicious meals that V couldn’t help but be excited about when he came home from work. As both V and David had car’s they took turns in driving everyone to work so that carpool karaoke would never be missed. Work was better, as well, with V’s father noting the change in his son’s mood and the improvement it had on his work ethic.

Around half a year had gone by without incident until V received a phone call from David. Kyrie and her boyfriend had left to go on a small couple’s trip only an hour earlier, however, before they had even properly left the city, David’s car had broken down and was being taken in for repairs and they needed a ride home. V had agreed to come and collect his friends from the service station they were left stranded at, quickly driving to their location where he amusingly found them standing sheepishly outside a KFC.

Feeling generous, V asked them where they had been planning to go (knowing that they had only planned to travel to the next town) and offered to take them. David was quick to accept V’s offer, practically throwing himself into the passenger seat in excitement, though Kyrie remained unusually quiet as she slid into the back, biting her lip nervously.

Her behaviour was in no doubt odd, yet V chalked it up to her perhaps just being tired and feeling slightly ill due to being vegetarian and having had to stand outside a KFC. With a shrug V turned to David and asked for the location, the other throwing him a friendly grin before saying casually, “We’re heading to the Demolition Derby to spend the day with Kyrie’s brother! Kyrie and Credo know one of the drivers- look!”

V felt his stomach sink at David’s words, catching Kyrie’s equally green face in the wind mirror when it became obvious which friend they were talking about. Glancing at what David was pointing too, he felt himself grow physically sick upon seeing David wearing Nero’s merch in the form of a t-shirt and baseball cap identical to the one Kyrie was wearing herself. He felt stupid for not having noticed earlier and mentally cursed for offering to drive them to the one place he knew he was least welcome. At this rate he’d probably end up with a restraining order filed against him for being a crazy stalker ex-boyfriend.

“I’ve never been to a Demolition Derby before!” David rambled on. “We’re getting backstage passes as well- V you should come! I’m sure we can pull a few strings- Ouch! Kyrie what was that for?”

Looking back at where Kyrie sat in the backseat, V noticed the stern look Kyrie was giving her boyfriend, her fingers still positioned where she had just flicked him behind the ear. David cocked his head at her in confusion and she gestured for him to be quiet. With a sigh, V spoke up, not wanting David to get assaulted anymore on his behalf. “It’s fine Kyrie, I don’t mind.”

David looked between the two in bewilderment, seeing how his girlfriends face softened sadly at V’s words. “Do you not like Demolition Derby’s, V?”

As Kyrie face palmed at her boyfriend’s stupidity, causing David to raise an eyebrow towards her still unsure as to what he’d said wrong, V only shrugged. “No but I dated a demolition derby driver once… _That_-” He pointed to David’s t-shirt. “-Demolition Derby driver to be exact.”

Forming an ‘O’ with his mouth in realisation, David turned back to Kyrie, shrugging apologetically as his girlfriend glared at him and gestured for him to apologise. “Hey- V, I’m sorry man I didn’t know-”

“It’s fine.” V stated sternly, wanting to just focus on driving at that point. “You didn’t know.”

“I know but I didn’t mean-!”

“It’s fine, David.” V hissed, promptly shutting his friend up beside him.

The rest of the drive was completed in an awkward silence, no one having the courage to even turn the radio on in case it caused even more discomfort. Eventually the Demolition Derby came into view and V couldn’t help but suck in a harsh breath as he turned into the familiar parking lot. He wanted to park as close to the exit as possible so that he could escape before anyone realized he was there, however, he found himself emergency stopping as his car almost collided with a familiar man standing in his way.

Dante, raised his sunglasses and squinted his eyes at the vehicle that had almost hit him and V felt himself slouch in his car seat in order to not be seen. It appeared that Dante had already recognised him though when he smirked knowingly and waved them into a parking space. V didn’t make any attempt to drive into that parking space at first, thinking about whether he could get away with just telling David and Kyrie to get out so that he could get the Hell out of there. Knowing how cowardly that was, however, V eventually relented and drove into the space Dante had signalled him to take and switched off the engine.

As soon as the car was parked, Kyrie leapt out of the car and ran to Dante in excitement as she gave him a tight hug that he returned. David and V also got out the car, though the later more hesitantly and didn’t make an attempt to leave the side of his car as David moved closer to the duo. Kyrie and Dante eventually broke their hug to share formalities before Kyrie ushered David over to her side so that she could introduce him as her boyfriend to Dante who crossed his arms and stared down the younger man who nervously held out his hand for the other to shake.

Dante looked from the mans face to his hand, before returning to stare in him the eye and V literally saw David shrink in terror. Suddenly, though, Dante pulled David into a crushing bear hug, laughing fondly when heard the younger squeal in shock. When he finally released David, he gave the other man a friendly (though strong) pat on the shoulder before nodding in approval towards Kyrie who was giggling at how flustered her boyfriend had become.

V was about to get back in his car, realising that Dante probably wouldn’t be pleased to see him after what he’d done to his nephew, however before he could blink, he found himself face to face with the older man who was staring him down with a complete poker face. Gulping, V attempted to hold eye contact with the others steely gaze though could feel his mouth becoming dry as the man continued to glare at him with unflinching composure.

It was then that Dante moved and V scrunched his eyes shut in fear that the other was about to hit him when suddenly he felt something being placed on top of his head. Blinking up in confusion, V realized that Dante, who was now grinning humorously at him, had placed David’s baseball cap on top of his head.

“Hm.” Dante nodded in appreciation as he took in his handy work. “Perfect.”

V only gaped at him in shock, causing the older man to burst into a fit of laughter before he threw a strong arm over V’s shoulder and pulled him into a friendly side hug. “Now, this guy-!” Dante addressed to David whilst pointing at a shocked V besides him. “-_This guy_, is my prodigy. Best student I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching! He can shoot a rattlesnake right between the eyes as easy as ABC!”

V felt himself release a shaky breath as he heard Dante talk him up to David and Kyrie who both seemed as shocked as he did with the fact Dante didn’t appear to be bothered by V’s presence. Though it wasn’t much of a surprise, Dante had always seemed fond of V when he’d been dating Nero and it wasn’t a lie that Dante had called V his star pupil at rattlesnake killing having taught both him and Nero one afternoon whilst they were staying with the older man and he had managed to kill one by shooting it between the eyes (though that was mostly done by accident). He had just assumed that after finding out V had been the one to try and break up Nero and Patty that Dante would have despised him like everyone else, though that didn’t seem to be the case.

Ignoring V’s protests, Dante led them to the back stage area introducing them to a few workers and keeping his arm wrapped firmly around the younger man’s shoulders to prevent him from running away. V felt completely trapped, though every time he expressed he needed to leave, Dante would just brush him off and convince him to stay for a few more minutes. As he was led further and further away from the parking lot, V felt his anxiety pick up at the possibility of running into Nero, knowing the other wouldn’t be pleased upon seeing him there.

“What’s _he_ doing here.”

They all turned to look towards where Nico was now stood in the back stage area, glaring towards V who gulped and attempted to wiggle out of Dante’s hold who only held him tighter. “Just giving tours, sweetheart.” Dante shrugged with an amused smirk. “It’s not illegal.”

Nico scoffed. “Tours aren’t. _Stalking_ is.” She hissed; her words directed towards V who in turn sighed in defeat as he pulled himself from Dante’s hold.

“It’s fine.” He explained as his friends started to protest. “I was just about to head off now, anyway.”

V silently limped away, keeping his gaze forward as he passed by Nico who continued to glare after him. As he turned a corner, he heard Kyrie approach Nico and the two women soon began to bicker. With a sigh, V continued to walk away, not wanting to hear any of it as he made to exit the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry David is a good guy!!! I kind of based him off of Garrett Watts the YouTuber XD Kyrie is defo V's cheerleader right now and I wanted to show more of their friendship in this chapter. Sorry if Nico is coming off as a bitch but she wont stay that way, she's just looking out for Nero!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Rolling onto his side, V couldn’t help but grimace upon feeling another spring dig into his ribs. He internally cursed at the fact that he wasn’t able to leave the Demolition Derby like he’d planned due to still having Kyrie and David’s luggage in his car. V had to wait till the event was over and by that point he was tired, hungry and rather cold from having to turn his car engine off so that the car battery wouldn’t die.

By the time Kyrie finally answered her phone it was eleven at night and, although he didn’t long to spend another minute in a place where he knew his ex was nearby, he soon found himself being led to Dante’s trailer to spend the night.

With Kyrie taking Nero’s old bedroom and Dante insisting that David would be sleeping in the same bed as him (the rule about couples not sleeping in the same bed still in place), V had to take the couch. Kyrie had offered to swap with him but the thought of sleeping in his ex boyfriends bed felt like a much worse decision than sleeping on the musky, stained couch.

With another sigh, V rolled onto his other side in an attempt to get somewhat comfortable but to no avail. Opening his eyes in annoyance, he glanced towards where the clock hung on the wall besides the kitchen hob, illuminated by the street lights outside.

Three AM.

He groaned in frustration upon realising he wouldn’t be getting a wink of sleep at this rate and slowly sat up to look for something to pass the time with. Deciding against TV, not wanting to wake anyone up with the noise, V instead looked for something to read though only managed to find Dante’s stash of playboys. Realising he had nothing better to occupy his time with, V flicked through the magazines, pausing every once and awhile to read a few of the interviews though not finding anything else of much interest in them. He reached over to flick one of the lamps on besides the couch to see better, only to notice a framed photograph besides it. Frowning, V placed down the magazine to instead pick up the photograph to hold it towards the light for clarity and was shocked upon seeing the image.

There, in the simple wooden frame, was a photo of him and Nero from when they had spent the summer together at the demolition derby. V recognised it as the day Nero had driven him around a muddy field on one of his aunties (Trish) quadbikes. They were stood beside each other; Nero’s arm was slung over his shoulder, poking his tongue out and flipping the bird at the camera whilst V was smiling brightly. Both of them were covered in mud and dressed in boiler suits, though V had pulled the top half off to exposed his vest and torso beneath.

It was a great photo, and V couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory of how wild it had been to ride on the back of that quadbike, mud flying everywhere as Nero sped through the puddles in the field. Trish had snapped the photo whilst teasing them about getting so dirty before Dante had sprung out from behind the trailer with a hose and sprayed them. V had laughed when Nero started to chase his uncle around the trailer park, wrestling the hose out of the older man’s grasp to extract his revenge.

V’s smile faltered as the memory came to an end, realising that those days were over and now in the past. However, that didn’t explain why Dante had decided to frame the photo and place it on his side table in his living room when Nero and V were no longer together. It was possible that the older man had just forgotten it was there, Dante having the mind of a hoarder and his mountain of clutter long having since taken over his home.

“Best photo Trish has ever taken.”

V’s head snapped up towards the doorway where Dante now stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and smirking. “For starters; it’s the only one she’s ever taken that isn’t blurry.”

V frowned, so Dante did know the he’d kept the framed photo in his living room. But then why hadn’t he disposed of it after he and Nero had broken up? “Why-?”

Dante cut him off with a breathless chuckle. “Why’d I keep a framed photo of my nephew and his ex-boyfriend in my living room?” He hummed in thought before shrugging casually. “Dunno. I liked the photo honestly.”

Still unconvinced, V nodded in fake agreement, frown still present as he glanced back towards the photograph in his hand. “I guess out of all of Nero’s relationships I always liked you the best.” Dante admitted suddenly, causing V to look back towards the older man in shock. With a gentle chuckle, Dante moved into the living room, going to a small cupboard hidden behind a cluster of boxes full of random crap the older man couldn’t be bothered to throw away. Rummaging around inside the cupboard for a while, Dante finally made a noise of success as he pulled out what he had been looking for before moving to sit besides V on the couch and passing the later a large, vintage photo album.

“_The Sparda Family Photo Album_.” Dante declared proudly. “A complete visual documentation of the Sparda bloodline starting with-” He opened the album to the first photo. “-my parents wedding day.”

V couldn’t help but smile in fascination as he saw the photo of Nero’s grandparents. The photo was aged yet still in good condition and V found it amusing how much the males of the Sparda family resembled the man in the photograph. “That’s your father?” V asked automatically, already knowing the answer due to the strong family resemblance. “You look just like him…”

“Yea guess I am starting to look more like my old man…” Dante chuckled as he slouched on the couch in a relaxed manner. “Though I’d say Vergil takes after him way more than I ever will. I was more like my Ma, Eve.”

Glancing at the woman in the photo V couldn’t help but stare in awe at how beautiful Dante’s mother looked. Her long blonde hair (he presumed it was blonde though couldn’t tell due to the photo being black and white) was pulled into a simple bun hidden beneath a lace Juliet cap that was attached to the veil. The fitted bodice of the wedding dress was lace with a high collar and long sleeves with a full skirt made from satin. She looked incredible and V couldn’t help but trace his thumb over the length of the skirt in the photo.

Dante smirked besides him, noticing the younger man’s admiration. “Beautiful, isn’t she?” he said sadly. “Pity she’s no longer with us…”

His heart sank at the older man’s words, memories of his own mother suddenly plaguing him. V didn’t remember much about her, nor the car accident that took her, and the slither of memories he held of his mother now had a dark undertone to them since he’d learnt of her being an alcoholic (an addiction that would ultimately end her life and have a lasting effect on V’s hip).

She was a rather stern looking woman from what V could remember; dark hair like his own (though it had clearly been dyed as it had that strange manufactured gleam to it) that was always either pulled into a ponytail or straightened flat. Her skin was fake tanned and her face looked rather plastic in V’s memories (he suspected that if alcohol hadn’t ever existed that she would have become addicted to cosmetic surgery). He concluded that he must have inherited her original nose since he hadn’t inherited his fathers and the older man didn’t share her love for going under the knife.

As for personality V couldn’t remember a single time he saw her smile. All of his memories were of her berating his nanny’s, obsessing over small details like a speck of dirt on his face or clothes. V saw more nanny’s come and go than he did of his actual mother, who he remembered always stayed at home doing very little other than following the cleaners or his nanny’s around, exclaiming how she ‘would do it like this’ and for them to ‘not do it like that’. It hadn’t been a shock for V to have learned that the reason for his mother and him to end up in that car together on that fatal night had been because his parents were separating. He vaguely recalled his parents interactions as cold and hostile towards one another; his mother choosing to down her sorrows with a glass of red, his father coming home from work later and later. If only they’d been more responsible and less bitter; V believed, it may have saved his mother’s life. They should have separated earlier, they shouldn’t have lived in the same house as each other, they should have moved on. He should move on. Dante appeared to notice his discomfort and quickly changed the subject by turning the page. V didn’t protest as Dante flicked through the pages of the album revealing more photos of Eve during her stages of pregnancy before they came to a photo of Dante and Vergil as new-borns.

V almost couldn’t believe how tiny and red they were as babes, shocked about how something so small could grow into the large muscular men he knew today. Continuing on, they saw photos of Dante and Vergil as young children, V’s favourite being the one of them dressed for their first day of school. Dante was stood with a big exaggerated grin on his face, his uniform already in disarray besides Vergil who looked so handsome and smart as he smiled shyly towards the camera. They were definitely polar opposites from the beginning and the further V went through the album the more obvious this became.

The photos of Dante and Vergil as children soon turned into them as teenagers and V couldn’t help but bark out a laugh as he stumbled across a photo of Vergil with his hair styled in a similar way to the lead singer of ‘A Flock of Seagulls’ (a band V had stumbled upon when going through his dad’s old vinyl’s) and Dante dressed as though he was in ‘Duran Duran’ with complimenting eyeliner and lipstick. Dante only shrugged besides him with a slightly embarrassed grin. “It was the 80’s, kid. Everyone dressed like that.”

Eventually they got to prom photo’s (Dante’s date had been a very hot brunette that he said was called Chelsea and was head cheerleader, whereas Vergil’s was a nerdy looking girl with large rimmed glasses and braces called Marnie, who Dante recalled was Vergil’s partner in Chess club), graduations and family gatherings before they got to Vergil’s wedding day. Nero’s mother looked equally as beautiful as Eve, in an off-shoulder gown with tiara veil and V smiled as he flicked through the millions of photos of the ceremony and after party in which it appeared Dante had gotten very drunk and had fallen in what remained of the wedding cake prompting the two brothers to get in a fight that had eventually been broken up by Eve who appeared to make the groom and best man stand in the corners of the room for ‘time out’.

The remaining pages were of Nero as a baby and V automatically flicked through them quickly due to the awkwardness, however paused as a familiar photo caught his eye. Stopping at the page, V’s eyes widened upon seeing photos of him and Nero together as a couple. What struck V the most was how the majority of the photo’s were ones Nero and himself had taken at university meaning that Nero must have printed them off and given them to Dante to be placed in the album.

“Yeah Nero had them all printed and then came over here to stick them in himself.” Dante explained. “And I felt it was only right to keep them in there. You were and still are family after all.”

V blinked in shock at the older man’s words. “_What?_”

“You’re family.” Dante said simply. “I wasn’t lying when I said you were my most promising student before. I meant it. And hey, I know you and Nero aren’t exactly on good terms right now but I’m sure you’ll both work it out. And although I had hoped you two would get back together it wouldn’t be so bad if you only ended up as friends.”

“But…” V didn’t know what to say, completely taken aback by the older man. He didn’t understand why Dante felt so highly of him especially after all that had happened between Nero and him. He briefly considered the whole explanation was just a joke, a sick prank to punish him for what he had done to Nero yet why go through such lengths, like printing off all these photos, just to mock him?

“No buts.” Dante commanded, with a warm smile. “If I say your family then your family. No arguments.”

Releasing a shaky breath, V looked back to the photo album, unable to hold eye contact any longer with the other mans intense gaze. He traced his thumb over one of the photos of Nero and him together, his heart sinking as he thought about how bad their relationship had turned. “I wish I could get over him…” He whispered to himself.

“You will.” Dante reassured. “It’ll take time though. But you’ll get there.”

With a soft sigh, V nodded his head in agreement before offering Dante a thankful smile that the other man returned.

“Now…” Dante muttered breaking the moment of silence that had befell them. “How’s your old man? He asks about me much?” He grinned, winking at V knowingly who merely laughed.

“He’s fine, though no, he doesn’t ask about you.” V smirked. “You did leave quite the impression on him when you first met, however. I think you’ll forever be known as the armed intruder who drank his personal whiskey in front of him.”

Dante barked out an amused laugh, clapping V on the shoulder as he announced how he would take that as a compliment and V laughed along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I wont be updating for awhile as I am very busy on the other side of the computer screen so thought I'd just post this short lil chapter for now as I know I wont be posting anything else for awhile. I'm not abandoning this fic though so don't worry!
> 
> Update: hi guys! Sorry to tease with this existing chapter (tho I added a paragraph about V’s mum!- tho had issues with the paragraphing as I’m working off me phone 🙄). These last few weeks have been so tiring!!! And I’ve neglected this AU so much that I no longer remember where I was going with this 😅 because I’m not sure where to go with this I might delete and restart or just write a whole different AU altogether as I really don’t know what I’m doing (any suggestions or ideas u may have please comment below unless it’s an idea u want to write in which case get on that keyboard bby!!!!). If I do choose to carry on expect an update maybe December time earliest (if I do update earlier than that it means I have had an eureka moment). Sorry guys!!! DX

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh......and here I said I had writers block. I am working on another V X Nero fic but I finished the first chapter to this first sooooo sorry for no new material!!!!! The fic I'm working on is a completely separate series but I just couldn't help myself for writing this forgive me pleaseeeee DX


End file.
